Freak
by Tisuro
Summary: At the age of three, Navitsula was forced to watch her own parents get killed. At the age of four she was taken to the Little Chicks Orphanage, and at the age of six, she was turned in to a human experiment. Now escaped into the outside, she has no where to go, and no chances of fitting in as a half-human, half-Pokemon freak.
1. Chapter 1

"No! and after _six years_ of research, it failed!" A raging voice screamed into the night.

"It's okay , we'll just dump this one in the sewer and pick up another street urchin up from that run down old barn they call an orphanage. And we don't need to worry about money, the government will just keep giving us more, and more, and more money till we have enough." A calmer, more soothing voice spoke out."Here, throw this piece of a lead battery at her Samuel." He took the piece of lead from the professor and stared at it for a minute or two. Then he wound and screamed as he threw the toxic item at her,

" I Hate you! It's all your stupid fault you failed! Go die in the pit of darkness and disgust you came from!" Dr. Jefferson screamed in rage. Broken glass was scattered across the floor and was swept away by the fluids spilling out of her glass capsule. Air flooded the capsule, reviving her memories of the past when she was a little more normal. _Ah, fresh air, _she thought, _now to teach them of their crimes._

_That was mean,_ a voice in Dr. Jefferson's head said, _it's not me fault I'm like this._

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Jefferson screamed like a banshie. _Jefferson. I have something for you._

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!" Jefferson screeched. _I curse you to an eternity of pain and torturer. But realize this, you won't come close to what I had to suffer through for my whole life. I wish you bad health._

She sprouted Crobat wings from her back and flew out of the capsule, through the window, and into the outside world.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start, I'd like to answer some questions in the reviews:

Q:how does a three year old kill her own parents?

A:I that's what I asked myself. so I changed it to she had to watch them get murdered.

Q:why does Navitsula say "I wish you bad health," after all the other things she says?

A:good question. It's pretty much like if someone says a goodbye as"I wish you good health", except the opposite.

And also, here are some comments to ProfessorBranch,

1:Where do you get "that boy is cute, and I've learned to love in three seconds"?

2:NO SWEARING! If you swear again in a review to me, I will block you. Now back to the story!

* * *

"Anne? Who is that thing?" A passing by three year old boy asked. He stood like shadow, cowering behind this lady."See looks dirty!"

_Jerk, _Navitsula thought. She looked at her self, studying her clothes and hair. She was wearing a now-beige night gown, and her hair was brown and curly, flecked by dust. On the other hand the small boy was wearing a yellow and red, plaid shirt and overalls with about a hundred holes in them. The lady, supposedly named Anne, had her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and was wearing a flowery apron over jeans and a t-shirt.

"I don't know," Anne said, "Here Jimmy, we'll ask together, okay? On three, one, two, three, who are you?"

"Navitsula, now go away before I feel any worse." Navitsula retorted.

"No, no, You're not Navitsula! She's a sweet, twelve year old _normal _girl! Not a mutant freak like you! A-and she has _Blonde_ hair!" Anne screamed through tears.

"Really? Do you think that Navitsula is really all that sweet? How can someone be sweet after watching their own parents get murder _and_ after being turned into a mutant freak!" Navitsula screamed. Tears were now welling up in Anne's eyes. She extended her arm and slapped Navitsula, so hard she left a scarlet hand mark on Navitsula's left cheek, and ran of, the boy clinging to her like a leech.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr _

Navitsula's stomach groaned out. She glanced up at the sun and realized it about ten-thirtyish. The last thing she ate, well got nutrition out of, was the amniotic fluid in here chamber. Suddenly a draft tossed a wisp of scent that tickled her nose and made her mouth water. She followed it like a hound would follow the scent of a fresh-killed animal. After walking about a block, she came up to a hotdog stand. The smells were so intense, it was all most like she could she the smells. Navitsula know she needed money, but alas she had none. She waited until all the glaring eyes were off her, then she struck like an Arbok at the hot dogs. she ran as fast as she could away from the vender.

"Stop! Thief!" The vendor yelled. But it was already too late. Navitsula had already took flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: In the last chapter, The boy and lady Navisula saw were from the Little Chicks orphanage, the one that Navitsula went to. the boy, Jimmy, and Anne ARE NOT MOTHER AND SON! Jimmy is an orphan, and Anne is a lady who works at the orphanage, and the reason Anne was crying was because she loved Navitsula the most. Now onward with the story! (I love doing that!)

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the hotdog incident, and since then, Navitsula had stolen a tie-dye shirt, jeans, matches, and a draw string bag. She hasn't needed to steal any food lately, because a Nanab tree was bearing gigantic berries.

Though Navitsula was now living in the forest, she didn't see many Pokemon. She caught glances of Sentret tails here and there, and somethimes a Budew head, but she never saw the whole pokemon.

_Am I that much of a freak that not even Pokemon will come near me? _Navitsula thought. _Maybe they're Just afriad of people. I mean we do cut down the trees to make our home and the Pokemon use them too, but hey, it's the survival of the fittist right?_

Although Navitsula had enough food for now, she knew that winter was coming and she needed warm clothes and food. The idea acurred to her that she could just steal what she needed, but she always felt bad for whoever she stole from, So she decided that she would do honest work. The stores she stole from were always empty, so how hard can it be? Yeah, let's see who that goes...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took so long. I had writer's block, then my computer wouldn't work, then I went to a Pokemon tournament (I failed miserably :(, I am a shame to pokemon! ) then I got some more writer's block, and finally came to here.

It's question and answer time!

Q:How did you come up with such a long and unique name?

A: I simply took the name Navi (from Legend of Zelda) and changed it up.

Q:will Navitsula learn Pokemon moves that a human will be able to perform?

A:Well, she can technically use fly, but maybe. It'll be my little secret. Mwahahahahahaha! *cough cough cough* (continuing)

* * *

"Get out you stupid street Raticate! I told you a million times that there are no jobs for you here!" the manager of the post office yelled at Navitsula.

"But, I can fly," Navitsula said while sprouting her wings, "and I won't be bothered by Poochyenas!"

"Ah! Freak!" the manager screamed while slamming the door in Navitsula's face.

"Well, that's the twenty-fourth job I got declined from. Note to self: don't show my wings to managers." Navitsula thought aloud. "Well, I better start looking for another job."

Navitsula started leisurely walking down the street. She didn't want a job that would bore her, or where people would annoy her and she would punch them out (when she was mutated, she also got extra strength). While she was browsing the passing stores, she noticed a poster taped to a restaurant door. "Wanted," Navitsula read aloud, "Sixteen year old experiment PH-139, 'Navitsula', Has escaped from laboratory nine. Anyone with leads to where experiment PH-139 is hidden, please call 190-3452. Description: a five foot one inch tall brunet with piercing green eyes and retractable Crobat wings. Reward:...50,000 Pokedollars! But I thought that stupid Jefferson hated me! Well, if he sends out his "vicious posters" to retrieve me back, he's going to have to try a lot harder. Now back to job hunting!"

Just in case, she tore off the poster, flew on top of the building, and threw it down a chimney. "There, now I don't have to worry about getting found," Navitsula said. She flew down when she was sure that no one was looking, and continued to study the buildings for job notices.

After walking another half block, she noticed an employees wanted sign in the window of Silver Fin's Bakery. Navitsula opened the door, unleashing a _dong_ and aromatic smells of pastries, poffins, fresh baked bread, and other tasty treats made from hand-picked berries. Navitsula walked up to the counter where a boy who was about seventeen was standing. He had sleek blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and was wearing a blue apron, a white shirt, and small wooden Smeargle attached to a leather strap hanging around his neck.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" The boy asked.

"Well," Navitsula said, "I saw the employees wanted sign in the window, so I came for a job."

"Okay, I'll go get the interview sheet, so why don't you sit at one of the tables. Oh, and by the way, my name's Jack." Jack replied.

While Jack went of to fetch the papers, Navitsula sat down at the table closest to the window. She knew she needed to impress him and act natural to get the job, but she also knew that would be kind of impossible being a mutant freak and all. Her best bet was to tell nothing about her past, her name, her family, being a mutant, and any other disturbing things. She would have to make up the missing pieces of her life that she couldn't tell.

"Okay, I got 'em," Jack said while sitting down. "Question one: what is your name?"

"N...Crystal!" Navitsula stuttered.

"Last name."

"Stul...tin?"

"...Sure? Okay, what are the jobs of your parents?"

"Uh, my mom is...dead, and, uh, my dad...works in...lab nine."

"Oh. So have you every committed any felines?"

"Uh... maybe."

"...Um...have you ever had a job before?"

"No."

"Okay, that completes the verbal assessment, so let's see your kitchen skills. Come on, the kitchen's this way," Jack said. He got up and walked behind the counter and opened two twin doors for Navitsula to walk through. The smells were even stronger there, but it seemed pretty empty. The only other workers there was a girl with blonde hair wearing a bronze Charmander necklace, a flame patterned t-shirt, and a lighting design for her skirt, and another girl with brown hair wearing a silver coin necklace with all the Pokemon types engraved on it, jeans, and a shirt that had a paint splatter design. "That one is Ichigo, and the other one is Celeste." He said while pointing at the first one, then the second."Ichigo, Celeste, This is Crystal, she's applying for a job. Now we'll test you a few things we make here, and if you pass at least one, you got a fifty/fifty chance. Now if you pass two tests, you have a 75 percent chance. And if, and only if, you pass all the tests, you have your self a 99 percent chance for the job. Okay, so, now we'll test you. you're gonna start at Ichigo at cookies, then Celeste at poffins, and finally you'll come to me at pretzels. Okay we're ready when you are."

"Yay! Time to make some cookies!" Ichigo said enthusiastically. "First we're gonna cut out the cookie shapes and bake 'em. first use the cookie cutters to- oh! You're all ready done! now we'll frost these cookies that I baked up earlier to day. Go ahead and pick one to frost. I got flowers, and Buneries, and eggs, and Pikachus, and Crobats, and-"

"Crobat. Definitely a Crobat cookie." Navitsula said as she grabbed a cookie to frost. She knew how terrible she was at this artsy stuff, but she needed to get this job.

"Ooooooh! Did your Crobat hit a tree?" Ichigo asked.

"..." Navitsula didn't even feel the need to answer.

"Okay! Now you can go to Celeste at poffins."

Navitsula walked away from the cookie station feeling kind of awkward. She had never remembered anyone being happy in her life. She live so long in a confinement chamber that most of her memory had faded.

Navitsula walked over to the U-shaped counter where Celeste was standing with a clump of dough, four strips of clean rags, and flower.

"Oh, hey Crystal. So now I'm gonna show you how to make poffins. First, you take you two strips of rags, and cover them in flower. Next, you lay one strip on the table, take a handful of dough, and lay it on the strip. Now you lay the other strip on top and spin it." Celeste instructed. "Now that we've spun our poffins for about a minute, they should have taken shape by now. Take away the rags and now you frost it. Here's some frosting. Now put these sprinkles on it...and...voila! You have a perfect poffin. Now that this is done, go on and make pretzels with Jack."

As Navitsula left Celeste, she seemed to feel her gaze burning into her back.

"Good, you're all ready done with the other two assessments. Now to the pretzels. First you take the two ends and-" Jack began.

"I all ready know what to do. My mom showed me when I was younger." Navitsula said as she finished a perfect pretzel.

"Oh really. then you'll be a crack shot at this job. I'd give it to you right now, but I have to check with-" Jack started

"Celeste, Jack, Ichigo, I'm back!" someone shouted from the door to the kitchen.

"Yay! Benny's back!" Ichigo screeched excitedly.

"Uh... who's that?" Navitsula asked in a confused tone.

"Oh him? That's Benny, our boss. Yo! Benny! come over here and meet Crystal!" Jack called.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Now may I ask _**w****hat a****re you doing in my kitchen?**_" Benny asked in an angry tone.

"Simmer down Benny," Jack soothed. "She's just here for a job."

"And while we're on that subject," Celeste said while walking towards the group,"why don't we all talk about Crystal's performances in private, shall we?"

"Good idea. So Crystal, could you be a dear and wait out side?" Benny said calmly this time.

"Sure," Navitsula said.

When Celeste was sure Navitsula couldn't hear, she spoke."Benny, she's one of us."

* * *

Few! that's the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Cyber pies to all that review (received Legend of Zelda Style!)!


End file.
